1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a combination truck bed ramp and gate, and more particular to an improved combination truck bed ramp and gate allowing easy loading and unloading of wheeled vehicles for pickup trucks and for extending the length of the truck bed onto the tailgate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loading, unloading and transporting wheeled vehicles, like motorcycles, into a truck bed can be difficult due to the weight and unbalanced aspect of the wheeled vehicle. These tasks become even more difficult when performed by a single person. Further, truck beds tend not to be long enough to accommodate the wheeled vehicle, particularly with the tailgate closed. Various devices have previously been used as ramps for trucks, and specifically trucks having tailgates; however, none have satisfactorily solved the problem of easily getting motorcycles into the truck bed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a combination truck bed ramp and gate having a hinge design that allows the ramp/gate to fold flat for easy transport and storage.
It is further desirable to provide a combination truck bed ramp and gate having an easy and versatile three point adjustable attachment system with climbing style carabineer clips, with two of the three attaching carabineer clips being concealed.
It is yet further desirable to provide a combination truck bed ramp and gate constructed of a resilient, lightweight, non-rusting material, such as aluminum.
It is still further desirable to provide a combination truck bed ramp and gate having a length that reduces loading angle.